WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
"The World of LEGO", formerly known as "Gates of Fire" and "The Flaws of Imperfection", is the Season 1 premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot After receiving a video transmission from missing agent Charge, Brick Brothers King and Kevin are assigned to go on a mission to locate him. Unfortunately, there space ship is ambushed by pirates forcing them to take an escape pod to the nearby planet. Now, the brothers must lead a small team of Space Police and misfits as there search for the missing agent turns into more than a rescue mission. Characters Main Protagonists * King Christiansen: Kevin's older brother who goes by the persona "Agent". He has a knowledge of almost every planet in the galaxy. He is goodhearted but has little patience for his brother sometimes. * Kevin Christiansen: Younger brother of King who goes by the persona "Stealth Trigger" and has a liking for guns. He is reckless but caring. * Pepper Roni: A rookie Space Police who accidentally gets caught up with the brothers mission. Despite having no experience, he will prove himself useful. * Ashlee Starstrider: The brothers cousin who goes by the super hero persona of "Battle Mech". * Johnny Thunder: A bounty hunter who agrees to help the brothers on there mission. * Lennox: A Lion Humanoid from Chima's lion tribe and Thunder's partner. He is nicknamed "Lenny" and only speaks native Chima. * Crimson: A mysterious hero from Ashlar's sector who helps the brothers on there mission. * Solomon Blaze: A "computer geek" who communicates with Pepper through a communication device on his head. * Bologna Roni: Peppers father who only appears in flashbacks. Antagonists * Dr. Icarax Inferno: The main antagonist who is a mad scientist and CEO of Inferno Enterprises. * Dr. Derek Zaster: Inferno's partner and friend who specializes in toxic materials. * Rench: A hit-man who works for the Blacktron military and is hired by Inferno to prevent the team from reaching his weapon. * Core Hunter: The main antagonist of the back stories that feature Bologna Roni. He created the Man Hunters and believes that evil originated from emotion. * Man Hunters (0-0009, 9-3452, 4-6998, 1-5537, 6-7349, 9-2642 and 5-0306): Emotionless androids who are intended to wipe out the universe. They only appear in flashbacks and are based on the DC characters with the same name from the Green Lantern comics. There numbers are based of those of the World Council members from Ayn Rand's Anthem. Anti-heroes * Slithraa: A Serpentine from the Hypnobrai race who has an addiction to the drug Quazahol. He is forced to help the team in order to make up for his crimes. He is rude and cunning. * Vezon: An insane being from an alternate dimension. He both helps and annoys the team depending on his mood. His personality is partially based on that of Marvel character Deadpool. Story Author's Intro In the year 2006, I got my first LEGO set. It was a small BIONICLE set of the Matoran Kazi. Looking at the constructed little guy, I began to get curious of how this characters personality was like. I eventually dug deeper into the BIONICLE story and became a fan of the marvelous mythology. I later decided to check out the other themes, falling in love with there story-lines as well. Next to BIONICLE, EXO-FORCE was my second favorite theme because of the comics that had been posted on the themes website. This was a jump-start that made me the LEGO fanatic I am now. Pretty soon, I came up with the idea to connect the great themes of LEGO together like bricks so I could build one big story that revolved around them. I would like to thank Greg Farshtey for creating the story-lines of the first two magnificent themes I mentioned earlier. If it hadn't been for your creativity, The World of LEGO would probably not exist. I would also like to thank my friend and editor BrickfilmNut for helping me with the punctuation in my story. I would have never thought someone would be nice enough to help me out when I first started this story. Sincerely, Kingpinn2 Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitement. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. Some inhabitants soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. For many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought it harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart when it came to the treatment of others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man, known as Sargon, used his tongue to implant words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebelled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Sargon allied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those allied with him. Though Sargon has passed from old age, the empire has long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name, is Blacktron. The Brick Brothers Two Space Police, named King (A.K.A. Agent) and Kevin (A.K.A. Stealth Trigger), had been captured by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. The brothers were part of a special Space Police force that went by super hero identities. They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two could make of the room they were in was the fact that it had grey walls, a grey floor, a grey door, a ceiling lamp, three alien thugs around them, and a beige table with their weapons: Kevin's sniper rifle and King's twin plasma pistols. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with fedora of the same color. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his mouth. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. "Good job, Kranxx," replied the kingpin. He spoke in an old and raspy voice. A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well," hoping he would be congratulated. Instead, Brick Daddy sarcastically replied "That's nice to know, Squidman." He looked at the two heroes. "Wow, I'm proud of you guys" said the crime lord to his cronies. "Who would'a known a bunch'a useless morons would be able to capture two of these 'so called' heroes." Squidman was upset at this, but decided not to protest. It hadn't been the first time Brick Daddy insulted them. Kranxx knew Brick Daddy wasn't talking about him, he always talked bad about the other guys. Out of the three that were in the room, Kranxx was his favorite. He then walked up to Kevin. "Then again," Brick Daddy started. "Maybe you two are so bad, ya' can't even win a fight with these idiots." He walked in circles around the trapped heroes. "Is there a reason I have you two tied up here?" "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "Anyways, what are ya' guys doing here?" "We know you have Charge!" said Kevin. Kevin wore a black Agents division uniform with a black hood. He looked kind of like an assassin from a video game. "What my brother's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours due to past events," said King, the person tied behind Kevin. King was also Kevin's older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black gloves. "He's half right," said Brick Daddy. "I 'had' Charge. My buddies jumped the moron was patrolling here in Asteroid City. We sold his sorry axle to Blacktron traders. Let this be a lesson to you two, ya don't mess with Brick Daddy!" Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although King obviously did not like the news, Kevin was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Kevin. "Go ahead, try," said a taunting Brick Daddy. Kevin felt really frustrated. Not only was he being taunted by a crime boss, but he couldn't do anything about it because of how tight he and King were tied together. "Alright, I've had enough fun, what should we do with them?" asked Brick Daddy to his henchmen. "I'm pretty sure the hooded one would like to meet the same fate Charge did. Sell them to Blacktron!" offered Squidman. Brick Daddy looked at the two. "I don't think we'll get much studs off of 'em," He noticed that the rope they were tied with had a little tear. Probably nothing, he thought. "Lets feed them to that troll we bought from Malock," suggested Kranxx. "Yah! Feed them to the troll!" added Jawson. "Now that's gonna to be funny!" said Brick Daddy with a happy expression on his face. Squidman looked disgusted. "What will we gain from such a gross sight?" Brick Daddy ignored him and turned to the brothers who were free from there trap. "There really was a troll!" remarked King. Kevin had a smirk on his face while holding a knife in his hand. The crime boss had a frustrated look on. "What's wrong?" said Kevin in a taunting voice. "You mad, bro?" The three gang members quickly went to fight King and Kevin as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at King, hitting him hard. King punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Kevin had trouble with both Squidman and Jawson. Squidman was never a good fighter, Kevin had already taken him out with one punch. Jawson was more of a challenge, him and Kevin were wrestling with each other till Kevin finally brought him to the ground. King was still having trouble with Kranxx. He finally struck his last punch and made him drop on the floor. "Now lets get Brick Daddy, I promised I'd tear him apart" said Kevin. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his Lunar Limo. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver, who's name is Snake. "They're not important. I will miss Kranxx, though. Now drive," replied Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said King. "I hope so," replied Kevin. "I never break my promises" Space Police and "Good" Bounty Hunters Meanwhile, back on Earth, there was a small island. Not to small, just big enough for a decent little town. The place was called LEGO Island, and it is the home to an important character in this story. Right now, there's a boat docked at the island. Its next destination is on a bigger island that houses one of Earths biggest cities, LEGO City (these names can't get more creative). Also right now, the character I was talking about earlier is about to board this ship. His name, actually not having anything to do with the previous names, was Pepper Roni. Standing next to him was his girlfriend, Sky Lane. "You don't have to go," she told him. "You could stay here, where it's safe." "I know," Pepper replied. "But I don't feel scared." "Your very brave," she told him. They both kissed and hugged each other goodbye. Pepper boarded the ship and waved by to his lover as it moved away from his home. Why is Pepper going to LEGO City? He is going to join the heroic Space Police. Pepper was given an exam by mail, which he passed, and now will be training in the main base of the Space Police that resides in LEGO City. * * * Two days later, the ship met its destination. LEGO City was big and new, as Pepper expected. But he still had that excited and nervous feeling anyone would if they were visiting a new place. The city was huge with buildings for just about any occupation. Police force, Fire Rescue, Medical Field, you name it. While taking a tour of the magnificent city, Pepper had finally met his destination. The main building of all Space Police forces. As anyone would suspect, it was huge for a building owned by the greatest crime fighting organization in the galaxy. The building was painted white and had a cylindrical shape. The whole doorway was made from a black glass that went with the buildings cylindrical shape. Above the doorway was a huge, golden badge with a star on it, indicating the Space Police symbol. The nervousness and excitement in Pepper grew as he walked through the doors. * * * "Wow, this Brick Daddy sounds like a really bad guy" said Solomon Blaze. The brothers were in the Space Police cafeteria having and talking to a few of there friends. They were back on Earth and were wearing the regular Space Police attire as everyone else did in the cafeteria. Both of them were sitting on a round white table with Solomon Blaze and there cousin, Ashlee Starstrider. "So, did he have Charge?" said Ashlee Starstrider. "Well, yes and no." replied King. "That space rat sold him to Blacktron!" said Kevin. "I hate bounty hunters," remarked Solomon. "No matter what it is, they'll do it for the money." "I know, right?" replied Kevin. "I'm pretty sure there are good bounty hunters" said King. Kevin turned to him. "What do you mean by good bounty hunters?" "Bounty hunters that are the complete opposite of what you guys are saying," replied King. "Bounty hunters that only like to get money for doing whats right." "I think the reason anyone would want to be a bounty hunter, in the first place, is for the money." said Ashlee. Before they could continue there conversation, a person spoke through the announcer saying "King Christiansen, code name Agent, and Kevin Christiansen, code name Stealth Trigger, report to Agent Chase Nicoles." Inferno Enterprises "You called us, Chase." said King as he entered the room with Kevin. "Yes." said a man in a blue and lime uniform. He also had black straight hair and dark blue sun glasses. He was sitting on a chair on the side of a black table. "Sit down" Both brothers sat down on two chairs that were on the opposite side of the table. "During your run in with Brick Daddy, we received this video transmission" Chase told them. The table then played a video as if its base was a television screen. The video showed the face of agent Charge, the lost agent King and Kevin had been looking for. He had dark brown hair that went up straight. He also had a brown shaved beard. The wall behind him was grey. "Hello?" said the agent in the video. "If anyone's listening to this, Earths in trouble! Dr. Inferno's been keeping me prisoner, and he has no idea I'm doing this. Stop him, before its to late!" "The prisoner has escaped!" yelled a robotic voice in the video. Charge quickly pressed a button ending the video. King and Kevin were surprised that the agent wasn't dead. But even though he was alive, he was still in trouble. "If Icarax does something to him, so help me, I will make sure he gets it!" growled Kevin. Dr. Icarax Inferno was a mad scientist who was the head of Inferno Enterprises, a Blacktron company that manufactured weapons and vehicles for the empires military. The traders Brick Daddy sold him to must have gave the agent to Inferno. "Fortunately," started Chase. "We have the coordinates from where that video was sent from." "Here's your mission, should you choose to accept it," said Chase. "You two will be leading a fleet of troops on a rescue mission to rescue agent Charge. Do you accept?" "I accept" said Kevin in a proud voice. "Me to" said King. * * * On a volcanic planet, everything was made up of orange magma and black molten rock. There was only one flat surface on that planet, the surface was used to build a giant factory. The factory resembled a giant brown volcano with huge iron doors. Inside the factory, Dr. Inferno was getting ready for a trip to Earth. Why would someone who works for Blacktron go to Earth? It might seem crazy, but there's a good reason. Inferno has been working on a weapon to be used against Blacktron's enemies. He hasn't told anyone what the weapon is, just to keep it as a surprise. In a few moments, He is about head into space with a whole fleet of space ships. One of these ships is an armored vehicle protecting the weapon. Inferno was about to enter one of the ships and start the mission to Earth as he was having a conversation with his friend, Dr. Derek Zaster. Dr. D. Zaster specialized in handling toxic chemicals for Inferno Enterprises. An Important Mistake Category:Season 1